New Students!
by calla-lillies
Summary: Master Makarov sends team Natsu on a very important mission to Japan to destroy a dark guild forming in a local academy (ouran high school) little do they know they will be going as undercover students! things start to heat up between Tamaki and Lucy making Natsu extremely jealous. With all this drama can they complete their mission? Ratings may go up !
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please criticize it only makes me better R&R. :D

I do not own Fairy Tail or Ouran high school Host Club.. but I do own a pair of new combat boots :D

0o0o0o0o

(Lucy`s POV)

"I am sending your team on a mission to the country of Japan." Master Makarov stated plainly. Team Natsu all showed confused looks on their faces. I thought to myself why would Master send us all the way to Japan. Japan was known for not wanting to be associated with anything having to do with magic. Something really bad must be going on to have master send us there.

"I have gotten a high paying request from an old friend. He has informed me that's there has been a disturbance at his academy. I believe that this disturbance might be a dark guild trying to disturb Japans magic free existence." Master finished.

"Don't worry Master I can do this mission." Natsu said sporting his regular obnoxious grin. I got a bit irritated at this.

" Its not just you going on this mission!"Natsu smirked at my comment. How could he be so selfish!I crossed the space in between Natsu and I and flicked the fire mage on the head earning me a scowl.

"Hey flame-brain we are going on this mission too." Gray stated pointing at himself and Erza.

"Your not really needed though, this can just be me and Lucy`s mission!" Natsu seethed at the ice mage. Gray instantly got up in Natsu`s face and they started their usual bickering.

"Natsu! Gray! Shut up and listen to Master." Erza shouted at the idiotic pair. I laughed mentally at this "you tell em Erza" I thought aloud. The two male mages instantly backed up from each other crossing their arms not wanting to get on Erza`s bad side. At that Erza gave a huge grin laughing to herself. The two were muttering their apologies.

"Thank you Erza" Master continued placing his small hands on the desk in his office. "Now after you defeat this dark guild that might be forming I want you to report to the headmaster there. Now you will also be staying at Grays cousin Mori`s house. You will meet at the docks to board a ship in two hours so get packing and good luck"master gave us a big grin and dismissed us from his office.

We all nodded our heads not all to happy about this job ... well except for Natsu of coarse i thought he would do anything for a good fight.

The team all said their goodbyes to the other guild members. I walked up to the bar and I said my farewells to Cana and Mira giving them both big hugs. Then the team all went their separate ways. I hurried my way home as the boat men passing by waved at me and i grinned waving back. When i finally got back to my 70,000 jewl apartment i got straight to packing. Now that i think about it master never told us how long we were staying there.

"hmm" I thought aloud.

"Might as well pack a months worth of clothes never know how long we will be. I can probably get packed quicker if Plue helped me" I stated out loud. Picking out the key of my beloved spirit Plue.

"Open gate of the Little dog. Canis Minor." Plue came out and helped Lucy start packing.

(time skip)

The two hours was up when they arrived. Natsu came over to me with Happy perched on his shoulder greeting us and I told Plue that he could leave. Plue waved happily giving me a big smile and replying with his usual "pun poon" and faded away.

Then Erza and Gray arrived and we all boarded the ship to Japan.

"I`m not sure I want to be on a ship for a week" said Erza speaking to Gray.

"A WEEK" yelled Natsu."I don't think I want to go anymore .You guys go on ahead me and Happy can stay here."Natsu started walking back down the gang plank when Erza pulled him back up.

Wow Natsu just wow I thought.

"Hmm Natsu what happened to ..Don't worry master I can do this mission "I said mockingly at him. That earned me a sneer from him which made me laugh.

After the ship set sail Natsu was constantly sick which was kind of amusing.

(one week later.. yea i know i know im lazy :P)

When we finally arrived I was so happy to get off that dark smelly ship and so was Natsu. As soon as we docked he ran off the ship screaming joyfully. I laughed at him as I came off the ship. Natsu pulled me over to him putting his arm around my waist making me giggle even more as I flicked him in the head. I knew he was just being friendly but i couldn't help but blush furiously.

We all continued down the dock taking in the scenery of the beautiful Japan. Erza and Gray stopped suddenly because two handsome boys one with blonde hair and one with black hair approached us. The one handsome boy with black hair kind of looked like Gray.

"Are you the team the head master of the academy sent for?" The blonde spoke.

Natsu stepped forward sizing this man up for Natsu saw every man as competition.

"Yes and who are you?" Natsu said uninterestedly.

"Oh. How rude of me" the blonde scoffed . "I am Tamaki and this is Mori we are from Ouran Academy and as the President of the Host club I personally volunteered to show you around our school. "

"Long time no see cousin" said Gray looking at the massive mountain of a man who was Mori. All Mori did was nod in recognition.

" Wow he is kinda quiet" I whispered to Natsu. Natsu nodded letting out a small chuckle.

This Tamaki is kind of cute i thought to myself blushing slightly which the blonde seemed to notice me staring at him. He gave me a flirtatious smile which made me blush even more. I was wondering if Natsu noticed this but of coarse he was so dense that he didn't. Erza knew i have been trying to get Natsu to notice me .. well not just Erza everyone knew about my little crush on the dragon slayer.

"The head master informed me that your team of mages will investigate our school and Mori and I have gotten your new schedules and uniforms . I will show you around the school tomorrow as you will be undercover as new transfer students" stated Tamaki.

"Students!?"We all shouted confused. Oh great I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness I was sooooo excited when I got my first review! I was kind of waiting for a lot of hate comments. I thought it was a total mess I didn't even plan it out I just typed (fail at writing)… hey even though there were some grammar issues I'm happy some people liked it. Don't forget to criticize me for my fails ….trust me I need all the help I can get (well since I'm a new writer).I`m hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one! R&R :D**

** P.S- I saw a review for someone wanting to see Kaoru so I'm trying to find a way to incorporate him in the story .. p.p.s-any suggestions to what you want to see in the story p.m me ! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing …. Sadly **

(Lucy's p.o.v)

"Students!?"We all yelled confused. Oh great I thought.

"You guys didn't know?" Tamaki said chuckling. I couldn't believe Master didn't tell us about this pretty big part of the mission. He is going to get a mouth full from me when we get back. We were all pretty peeved I mean school eww.

"No we didn't know we just thought we would be scoping out the school after hours" I said to Tamaki. Well it only made sense right we didn't want any students to get caught in the crossfire if we found the dark guild.

"Well you can do that too but we need someone to watch the students during the day…. That would be you guys" the blonde pointed at us.

"Wait a second here. If were supposed to be undercover why do you know we are mages" Whined Natsu. Natsu is right I thought aloud. Tamaki turned addressing me instead of Natsu.

"Well I'm the headmaster's son and well Mori already knew his cousin was a mage so no big deal there" Tamaki grinned widely at the group. Our team all mumbled their Okays... not too pleased about school.

"Now for introductions" shouted the enthusiastic Tamaki rubbing his hands together. Natsu stepped forward showing off a toothy grin.

"I'm Natsu and this little guy right here in Happy" Natsu said jabbing his finger at the blue cat on his shoulder. Happy Blurted out a quick greeting. That's when Tamaki and Mori showed very surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh my god he talks?" The blonde male said in surprise staring wide eyed at Happy.

"AYE! I can also fly "shouted the blue haired cat .Wings appeared from Happy`s back surprising the hosts again. Natsu cackled at their reactions and Gray stepped forward introducing himself.

"You don't have wings too do you?" Stated the still stunned blonde host. We all broke out into laughter.

"No that's just happy" I said still giggling. Wow this guy was funny. Well I mean these guys have never seen magic I guess they wouldn't get the concept of a talking cat.

Tamaki shook off his stunned face and approached Erza and I showing a smile that was cocky as hell. I think his expression might have irritated Erza because she started to frown.

"And what is the names of you two beautiful girls" said the blonde host. He smiled at me. God he has beautiful eyes I thought to myself. His eyes wondered to Erza armor giving it an intimidated stare. I laughed a little at this I mean Erza looks pretty scary at first glance.

"I`m Lucy Heartfilia" I said smiling a dazzling smile at the cute host. Tamaki picked up my hand and brushed a light kiss across my knuckles. I blushed a deep red almost as bright as Erza`s hair while giggling like a school girl.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "Tamaki smiled and winked at me before turning to the requip mage.

Erza turned towards Tamaki and gripped him in a tight handshake introducing herself to the blonde host. Pain showed up on his face as Erza shook his hand to hard. Natsu and Gray chuckled under their breath at this which I gave them the death stare and they immediately stopped. Ha that's what I thought I said to myself. I Kind of feel bad for the blonde host

I could see relief on his face when Erza released his hand.

"Well it's great to meet you all "said Tamaki and Mori nodded at us. Mori kind of scared me he was so quiet I would`ve definitely targeted him as a dark guild member. What was I thinking he was Gray's cousin …. oh well he is out of the question. After that Tamaki left saying he would see us at school tomorrow.

We all got into a black limo which surprised us all because it did not run on magic but some other source. I kept on rolling down the window that separated us from the driver asking him questions about the limo. This seemed to annoy the driver. The rest of the team seemed equally curious. I mean come on the thing didn't run on magic! That is insane!

I asked the driver how long until we would get to our destination but Mori spoke first startling us all.

"It will take about an hour Miss. Lucy" said the mountain of a man in a monotone voice. Okay suspicions confirmed this guy really scares me. Thank god Gray wasn't this quiet. The ice mage was no talker but he was definitely different from his un-magical cousin.

"Umm…. th..thanks Mori" I stuttered slightly. Which Mori seemed to notice raising his eyebrow slightly. After that small chat with him I turned to my team as we thought up strategies on how to execute this mission while also being students. Natsu fell asleep with Happy curled up on his lap which ticked me off immensely. Seriously we were in the middle of a serious discussion. Ha it's time for payback for sleeping in my bed last night I thought to myself.

"Hey guys watch this" I said getting my teams attention. They all turned towards me trying to see what I was going to do.

"Gray can you please make me some ice cubes" I laughed mischievously. Gray fused his hands together and created some ice handing it to me. My teammates showed curious looks on their faces waiting for me to show them what I was going to do to the fire mage. I leaned over towards the sleeping Natsu sitting next to me and dropped the ice cubes inside of his red t-shirt.

Natsu lurched up screaming from his deep sleep. Happy flew off his lap squeaking loudly. We all burst into laughter as he spewed fire from his mouth damaging the roof of the limo. Mori looked surprised and kept his distance from us. Natsu turned fuming towards the ice mage tackling him while they tried to wrestle on the floor of the limo. Erza and I looked at each other again and broke into a fit of giggles again.

"Hey flame-brain it was Lucy not me!" Said the ice mage. Oh chiz**( A.N/that's my nice version of the S word :D)**I thought to myself. Natsu showed an evil smile and tackled me to the floor of the limo tickling me.

"Natsu..haha.. I'm... Sorry... hahaha" I tried saying in between my bursts of laughter.

"Please ... stop" I tried but he continued to tickle me. Oh god I don't think I could take this anymore my side hurts.

"Erza" I gasped "help" she complied and slapped Natsu`s hands away from me. I apologized to Mori about his limo and he just nodded. Wow creepy I thought, he is so damn quiet. After a while we finally arrived at Mori`s house. DAMN his house was huge my teammates all looked out the window gasping at the huge mansion.

After we got out of the car we got into the house and it looked even larger from the inside.

Mori had his maids show us to our rooms. Wow he even had maids. His house reminded me of my old home, it was huge and there were maids it was kind of unpleasant. The team all separated Erza`s room was across from mine and Gray and Natsu`s rooms were in separate wings of the house than ours. My room was huge about the whole size of my entire apartment. Everything about this place reminded me of my old home.

I quickly put away my clothes in the huge drawers and found a horridly ugly yellow uniform dress and a schedule on my writing desk. I held up the dress to myself. I went to try on the horrible uniform but one problem… it wouldn't fit me. This is the bad part of having such a huge bust size. I sighed well at least I won't have to wear this thing.

I went to bed and fell instantly asleep.

I woke up a few hours later feeling someone's arm around me and turned to see Natsu cuddling with me. I blushed furiously and pushed Natsu of me and went back to sleep. I got used to him sleeping with me anyways so it didn't really matter. When I woke up to get ready for school the next day Natsu was gone. I went to the chest of drawers and picked out a white button up blouse and a blue short skirt. I pulled my hair up in its usual half up half down side pony- tail. This will have to do I thought until I get a new uniform. I hooked my keys to my belt and left my whip. Well who would allow a whip at a school am I right?

I met the team in the kitchen for breakfast everyone in the uniform I laughed at Erza because I have never seen her in a dress. I looked up from my bowl of cereal to see Natsu in his uniform and DAMN he looked fine. I blushed a little then looked away. As soon as we finished breakfast we went to the school which was huge!

The team headed to the 2nd year class home room and sat in the very back row. Throughout the day Natsu flicked paper wads at my head making me very irritated. I looked up from my spot in the back to see two very loud ginger haired twins surrounding a brown haired boy tugging on either of his arms… wow this class was kind of weird. I guess they noticed my stare and they came over to introduce themselves to me.

"Hi I'm Hikaru" one of the twins said.

"And I'm Kaoru "the other one said. The brown haired boy came over introducing himself as Haruhi. Wow he looked very feminine.

"Hi I'm Lucy, and these are my friends Gray, Erza, and Natsu" I said smiling brightly. Natsu was upset earlier because they wouldn't allow Happy at school. Gray and Erza looked up and said hi to Haruhi and the twins. We talked throughout the day since we had most of the same classes and we became good friends. The ginger haired twin named Kaoru got along really well with Erza surprisingly. I'm not sure if Erza noticed it but Kaoru flirted with her constantly. I laughed to myself she was almost as dense as Natsu sometimes.

The first day of school past by fairly quick and Tamaki invited us to come to the host club. Natsu and Gray really did not want to show up but Erza and I forced them, dragging them along with us. When we got to the abandoned Music room I opened the door and was surprised as a rush of rose petals floated out. Well this was kind of odd.

"Welcome" a chorus of male voices floated out of the room. When I looked up I saw Tamaki, Mori with a small blonde boy, and our new friends the twins and Haruhi. Our team walked in slowly greeting the hosts and Erza and I went to go talk to our 2nd year class mates while Natsu and Gray went to talk to Mori and the little blonde boy.

"Hey guys" I said to them, while Erza waved.

"I didn't think you would be the type to be in a Host club" said Erza mockingly at the Hitachian twin Kaoru.

"It's not too bad … it passes the time " said the twins in sync. I smiled to myself Kaoru and Erza would make a cute pair. I looked over to see Tamaki walking towards me. He smiled at me making me blush. I have been doing a lot of blushing since I met him. I wonder if Natsu has noticed. I looked over to Gray and Natsu still talking to Mori and I heard the little boys name was Honey. Well of coarse he didn't notice I frowned.

"Hello Lucy, I see you met the twins and Haruhi" Tamaki placed his hand on my shoulder giving me a really flirty smile. I smiled back but all of a sudden there was a flash of light as Loki came out smacking Tamaki`s hand away from my shoulder

"Don't touch my princess" scowled the lion spirit.

Oh crap I thought out loud as Loki put a protective arm around me pulling me to his chest and away from Tamaki. Well our cover as mages was blown. The Hosts all turned to look at me and the magical being hugging me close to his chest.

"Great going Loki we were supposed to be undercover" I yelled at my celestial spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update! The Parentals have only given me 30 mins a night on the computer …. Yea the reason is I suck at geometry! I usually try to update this story every Wednesday but with my crazy schedule and getting grounded all the time for grades it's kind of hard (lol I'm a bad teenager *evil grin*). So I should probs stop rambling now before I get angry p.m.'s telling me to shut up . Oh and you know the whole speech in every chappy, which is something like gimme suggestions on what I should change!

P.S: Review or P.M me with what pairings you want me to do here they are Lucy & Natsu or Lucy & Tamaki! Thanks loves: D

P.P.S- this story is going to start out a little slow.. so don't hate me for not putting a lot of mushiness in yet.

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own FT and OHSHC…. If I did Natsu would have already made a move on Lucy! I would probs also make Mori talk more I hate silence -_-**

**0o0o0o0**

**Lucy p.o.v**

"Great going Loki we were supposed to be undercover" I yelled at my celestial spirit. I tried to push myself away from the lion spirit but to no avail he just held me tighter. Okay this is getting annoying. I brought out the golden zodiac key of the lion and slashed it through the air causing a forced gate closure.

"Well I guess our secret is out. Great going Lucy" Natsu sneered. I scowled back at him.

"It's not my fault, blame that stupid cat "I huffed out under my breath. I suddenly remembered our watching guests. Shocked looks registered on their faces. I looked to Erza hoping she could explain the situation. Erza nodded understanding my silent plea and turned to the hosts who were gathering in the center of the room in front of her.

"We are mages on a mission to destroy a dark guild forming in your school. But as you have noticed no one else knew, we were supposed to be undercover… but thanks to Loki that's no longer possible." Erza turned to our team and told us that we had to report this to master as a failure to our mission.

"We won't tell" spouted the Hitatchian twins. Team Natsu all turned to the hosts. "We promise" said all the hosts. Tamaki and Mori agreed that they would keep all of the hosts quiet and make a pact not to tell anyone the mages identity.

"Fine. I will still report this to Master though" Erza said to our team. She turned back to all the hosts and nodded and she motioned us to leave the room to start our scouting missions.

"Er-chan , Lu-chan can you and your team show us your magic " Honey yelled at us as we started walking out the door to the music room.

Erza grunted a confirming answer we all turned back to the awaiting hosts.

"Lucy you first, summon Virgo" the requip mage said. I unhooked the maiden's key from my belt earning excited looks from the host club well except for Mori.

"Open gate of the maiden. Virgo!" I lifted the key in the air and watched as Virgo appeared right next to me all the Hosts eyes widened. I laughed at their reaction.

"Punishment time princess" Virgo crooned. God I hate that line of hers.

"No Virgo no punishment" I looked at Virgo than back at the hosts to explain my magic. "I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me in battle" I told them.

"Awesome "they all shouted examining Virgo as I sent her back to the celestial plain. Natsu stepped up next.

"I am a fire dragon slayer" Natsu toothily grinned lighting his whole hand on fire, earning a collective gasp from the group. Gray then stepped forward creating an ice lance and cackled as he threw it at Natsu which he lifted his still burning hand and melted the ice.

"I'm an ice make mage "Gray said plainly, obviously mad about missing hitting Natsu.

"So that's why they always fight" stated Tamaki.

"No I just hate him" retorted Gray. Our team laughed at that. I said the same thing when I first met Gray but he denied it and gave me that answer.

"Erza! Erza! What magic do you use?" Kaoru asked loudly. Erza laughed a little at his enthusiasm.

"I am a requip mage" the scarlet haired mage proclaimed which earned her a lot of confused looks as she explained to them what her magic was. Erza told the group to stand back a little from her as the hosts showed a range of emotions on their faces from excitement to curiosity.

Erza requiped into her heavens wheel armor silver swords circling around her. The group of boys gasped. The twins and Haruhi all gathered around Erza asking questions about her magic as she just laughed and explained. She obviously enjoyed the attention of the twins.

I turned to see Mori and Honey surrounding Gray and Natsu talking about their magic and watched as the fire mage tossed fire around in his hands. I wonder where Tamaki went I thought aloud. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I saw the smiling blonde host.

"I am right here" he laughed a little."

"You have very beautiful magic Lucy" Tamaki stated making me blush a little. This guy was a player I should probably stay away from him. In a way Tamaki reminded me of Loki.

"Thank you "I smiled at him. He was part of a host club so he was used to making girls act so flustered right? It is probably best to keep my distance from him.

"Natsu "I called ignoring the blonde host. Natsu turned my way giving me a questioning look.

"It's our turn to do some scouting tonight. We will be making rounds in the school" I yelled over to him as he started walking towards me.

"Okay Luce lets go" Natsu put his arm around me making me laugh nervously. I turned to see Tamaki giving Natsu an irritated look as he steered me away from Tamaki.

"See you guys later we will be going on night patrol now "I yelled back to the team. Gray and Erza were still talking to the twins and Mori. They waved as we exited the music room.

"So ….Natsu what do you think of the Host club" I asked lightly as we walked down the abandoned hallways of Ouran. The corridors were dark with only the small light being cast from the fire ball in Natsu`s hand.

"They are okay… but I don't really like that Tamaki guy. He flirts with you way too much." Natsu said grinding his teeth together casting a glare in the opposite direction.

I gasped slightly was Natsu jealous? Does this mean he returns my feelings? A thousand different thoughts went through my mind all at once. I grinned mischievously and turned to look at the dragon slayer.

"Natsu… are you jealous?" I laughed a little seeing his reaction.

"N-no I'm just looking out for you .He is a play boy I don't want you to get hurt" Natsu blushed furiously. I giggled to myself again.

"You're a really bad at lying Natsu" I scoffed at him. I was just messing with him but then his face turned a red able to rival the color of Erza`s hair.

"I know I am Luce…. I do umm like you" he stuttered making me gasp in surprise. I was just joking; I didn't really think he thought that way about me.

**0o0o0o0**

Hahah I hoped you liked that ending!

Sorry this chapter is so short… I have been working on a new story that I'm super excited about!

Don't forget to review loves


	4. Anouncement :D

Okay this is an announcement or something like that ….. Now I didn't really plan this story that far in my head. Originally this was a Tamaki and Lucy story and as I wrote it started like NaLu. So I'm going to give you reader's two options.

Steer my story back towards Tamaki and Lucy …

Or make this a NaLu story.

Okay now review soon and tell me what I should do … which ever gets more votes is how my story will go. Yea so try to do it like in the next few days so I can start writing

Btw: thanks to all my readers and reviews I really appreciate the support. For those who read my story Second Generation Slayer I`m releasing the chapter in the next few days... I know a lot of you want to know what is going to happen to Lucy at the GMG ;)

Xoxo: Calla


End file.
